Evening Tea and Morning Coffee
by Evelyn JD
Summary: "I didn't really care about those men. They all were just substitutes for the real thing, and not very good ones, if I may add," the doctor almost whispered. "And who's the real thing?" Jane asked, also in a whisper. This is how I imagine 5x11 continues after the screen goes black! Rated M for a reason!
1. Evening Tea

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first **_**Rizzoli&Isles**_** fiction and I'm quite nervous about it. I made it OOC, at least I think it's OOC, even though I didn't really want to. But, yeah, I don't think they would do something like they're doing in this fic on the show. Another one of my worries is that this story is kinda chaotic and doesn't have a good flow. I'm not sure about that, since it's eleven at night in my country right now, I'm dead-tired and I just finished reading it over, but something in me is worried. So, could you please tell me if my worries are in place? Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so there will be mistakes and errors in my grammar and spelling and stuff, so when you find them, please, let me know so I can correct them. **

**Well, this story is my continuation of 5x11 – If You Can't Stand The Heat. I know it's a bit late to post it now since the episode came out sometime in late August, but it worked this way and honestly, I'm happy I can post it. This completely Rizzles story will have two chapters, I'm currently working on the second one, so I guess you'll have to wait a little bit. **

**Just to make things clear, don't own a thing when it comes to **_**Rizzoli & Isles**_**. The characters and the **_**Rizzoli & Isles**_** series belong to their rightful owners (****Tess Gerritsen, ****Janet Tamaro****, Angie Harmon, Sasha Alexander and everyone else who has their part in the series). I don't own anything besides the grammar mistakes! **

**Yeah, so, let me know what you think, okay? Now, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"How is it?" Jane asked when she saw the slight frown on her best friend's face. She watched as the doctor put the cup filled with the aphrodisiatic tea onto the bar and lifted her eyes to meet the brown ones that had been staring at her ever since she took a sip of the liquid. And then, the detective almost fell off of her chair when she saw the look on her best friend's face. Those green eyes focused only on her, full of attention and playful desire; that beautiful face gained the expression of lust, love and longing. She knew it was the aphrodisiac in the drink that made Maura so boldly give her that look, but that knowledge didn't do anything to keep her underwear dry.<p>

Maura lifted her hand slightly, so her palm, gently closed, was in level with her head, the look in her eyes got only hotter as she opened her mouth ever so slightly, getting ready to speak. Her body started moving, swinging from side to side on her bar-chair, tempting Jane to take in the way that dress hugged her body perfectly, in that sexy, yet lady-like way. She snapped her fingers, before humming in a breathless voice: "Hmm, ¡caliente!"

Jane made herself start laughing, though it was a difficult task, just to cover up the fact that her body was starting to feel way too hot, and not only from the weather. She was aroused by her best friend, she always had been. That's not a big surprise, though, because Maura speaking Spanish, Maura moving like that, Maura looking at her like that and Maura in general was a far better turn on for the detective than any aphrodisiac will ever be.

"No," Jane said quietly, forcing her voice to sound amused, though even to herself it sounded thick with tension. She grabbed her beer-bottle and shook her head slightly, smiling, and hopefully still looking amused, when Maura started laughing, too. She repeated the word of denial, this time more firmly, and took a swing of her beer in hopes that the cold liquid would cool of her hot body heated by the weather and arousal.

"Try some," Maura offered her the cup with her voice full of laughter. It made Jane's heart sink. She knew she had been getting that lustful kind of looks from Maura for a long time, probably since they met, and she also knew that she had been, not that often, but often enough, giving her best friend the same kind of look and it gave her at least some hope that one day she will have her happy ending with the honey-blonde. But now, that she heard Maura laugh at the unmistakable chemistry between them, she felt the disappointment crawl its way into her chest and settle there. She was, by now, used to the attraction and the almost irresistible pull she felt towards her green-eyed friend. She was used to the fact that her body reacted way better and stronger to Maura's touch than it had ever reacted to anyone else's, and that her body wanted to touch Maura in any way possible. She was used to the way she always protected the doctor, whether it was from rain or bullets. She was used to the fact that her body accepted only her best friend's intimate touches and hugs. She was used to how much she was warped around the blonde's finger. She was used to it so much now that she couldn't imagine her life without it. The connection, the relationship, Maura was so important to her that she had no choice, but to call it more-than-friends love. She was in love with Maura.

She quickly took the cup out of Maura's hand, subconsciously making sure their fingers touched, then she put the cup away from the doctor's reach, humming in negation. She then took another swing of her beer and gulped it down as fast as she could. It wasn't that she wasn't curious of what it would do to her or how it tasted, but she knew that if she drank that aphrodisiac, she would jump Maura as soon as they'd get into the car and that wasn't something she wanted to do. She wasn't a romantic, but she knew better than to have her first time with someone she loved on the backseat of that someone's car.

For the rest of the night, she tried hard not to look at her best friend for too long. They talked, joked, laughed and did everything they always did, except this time, it was with much more flirting at Maura's part. And that was driving Jane nuts, because her automatic response was either to flirt back, or, when Maura got a little too far, which she actually did only one or two times, laugh it off. She knew it was a bad thing to do; you shouldn't flirt so obviously with your best friend, especially not when she has aphrodisiac in her system. But neither of them seemed to acknowledge, or mind that.

One beer-bottle and two wine-glasses later, they both decided it was time to call it a night. Jane walked Maura to her car, since she didn't like the idea of the her best friend to walk alone at this hour and it didn't matter if it was only fifty yards or fifty miles. The fact that she could spend a few more moments with the woman she adored was only a welcomed bonus.

At first, she wanted to take a cab home. She remembered the conversation they had had in the lab, about how she wanted to go to Maura's, using her air-conditioner as an excuse, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. With how affected she was, how aroused and bothered she felt, she was actually surprised that she didn't have Maura pinned against her car in a heated make-out session right now. But, seeing as the doctor willingly walked around her Prius and got into the passenger seat, Jane decided against calling a cab and got into the car herself.

The ride was quiet, with Jane watching the traffic and Maura looking out of the window, the only sound in the background was the radio. The silence remained when Jane parked the car, got out of it and used her key to open the door. She let Maura in first, then closed the door behind them. The doctor walked into the kitchen while doing something with her phone, then she put her purse and the phone onto the kitchen-counter and opened the refrigerator.

"Can I get you a beer?" she asked as Jane put her keys, gun and badge onto the counter. The detective then dropped herself onto the couch and turned the TV on before humming in agreement. The sound of the air-conditioner filled the room, just as Jane decided she found something good enough for them to watch. Soon, Maura plopped herself down next to her, handing her the cool beer-bottle. The blonde held a glass of wine in one hand as she curled herself up, laying her head onto Jane's shoulder.

Some time later, Jane wasn't sure how much time exactly, the detective noticed that Maura was quiet for a while, which wasn't normal for her. Usually, she would comment on how unreal the stuff in those action-movies were, or how it would be if it were real. Now, however, she was silent. Jane looked at her and a smile formed on her lips; the doctor was leaning against her, with her head on Jane's shoulder, eyes closed, breathing evened, face peaceful and hair slightly messy. The detective took the opportunity to watch her best friend, tracing every feature of her beautiful face with her eyes, engraving the look on the doctor's face into her memory.

It was late and they both should head to bed. However, Jane didn't want to wake her best friend from her peaceful sleep, so she did the only thing that came to her mind: she turned the TV off, gently pushed Maura off of her, stood up and lifted her from the couch. The doctor stirred in her hands, humming slightly, but then she just nuzzled her cheek into Jane's chest and peacefully kept on sleeping.

Jane made her way into her best friend's bedroom and gently laid the woman onto the bed. She knew Maura hated wrinkled clothes and she knew that sleeping in clothes lead to wrinkled clothes, but she also knew that if she undressed Maura, there was no way she would be able to hold back and this was hardly a good time to tell her love interest about her feelings. So, after she laid the doctor onto her bed, she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Jane?" came a sleepy voice from behind her, which made the detective turn around. Maura was resting her upper body on her elbows, looking at her best friend in all her confused, sleepy beauty. Jane had to smile.

"It's late," the detective said, smiling. "I'll just go to the guest bedroom, I know the way. Goodnight, Maur."

"Mmm, okay," Maura answered sleepily. "Buenas noches, Jane."

Jane swallowed hard. She had to force herself to turn around and walk away, closing the door behind her. Maura was a very sexy and beautiful woman, of course Jane was aroused. But when she heard Maura talk Spanish, it drove her wild. Hearing the normally quiet, socially awkward doctor speak so freely in such a temperamental, passionate language had Jane burning with desire, because she knew that if Maura could get like that while speaking other language, she certainly could get even wilder and even more passionate during a heated 'bedroom time'.

In the guest bedroom, Jane took out her gray boy-shorts and black top from her drawer. Since she'd been staying at Maura's house after her stay in the hospital, she had a hard time calling the guest bedroom and everything in it its proper name. She got used to it being her bedroom, with her things, even though she had spent most nights of her stay at Maura's in her best friend's bed, together with the honey-blonde. She had needed the comfort that the closeness to her best friend provided and Maura had kept quiet about it, so Jane kept on sleeping in the Medical Examiner's bed and they hadn't mentioned it ever since.

She took a quick shower, a cold one, even though the air-conditioner was on, then she got dressed and crawled under the covers. She lay onto the right side of the bed, because the left one was Maura's and she respected that whether she was in her bed or in one of Maura's beds. The only time she lay on the left side was when she was with someone who was not her best friend; she couldn't let anyone have the honey-blonde's place in bed.

She frowned instantly though, because the scent that enveloped her wasn't Maura's. It smelled like Maura's favorite softener, but it lacked the fresh, citrus scent of Maura's shampoo and the light, sweet scent of her perfume. That was one of the reasons she preferred to sleep in her best friend's bed – it smelled like her in there.

She could hear the running water in Maura's bathroom, the honey-blonde was obviously not tired enough to ignore her evening rituals. That had Jane thinking about how her best friend's nude body looked like in the shower, covered with droplets of water, while her own hands ran up and down, touching her skin, covering it with that ridiculously expensive, but intoxicatingly smelling soap.

She groaned, her face frowning into that angry-child-like expression. She felt her body heat up with arousal, and that certainly wasn't a good thing when she was in her best friend's guest bedroom without the option of taking care of her problem.

"This will be a looong night…" she sighed, turning onto her side. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself to fall asleep. But instead of actually falling asleep, she listened how the shower in Maura's bathroom turned off and then, how the door to said bathroom closed.

She waited. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep here, not when Maura was just a few steps away from her.

After what seemed like eternity, and what the clock on the bedside table told her was just an hour, Jane gave up on trying to fall asleep. She got out of the bed, opened the door quietly and tip-toed towards the door to Maura's room. She opened it, as quietly as she could, and then, when she tip-toed inside, closed it in the same manner. She walked quietly towards the bed, where, she noticed with a smile, lay Maura, under a thin cover, sprawled out on almost ¾ of the bed. Jane didn't doubt that it was only a natural way of cooling down her body, since she, first-handed, knew that Maura was a still-sleeper. The honey-blonde almost never moved and when she did, it was just to find the heat of another body. The first time Maura had pressed herself into Jane while sleeping had been surprising for the detective, but she had just hugged her best friend, because it had seemed normal in that moment, which had lead to the doctor cuddling even closer to her. Who would have thought that Dr. Isles was a cuddler?

"Hey, Maura, scoot a little," Jane whispered while she tugged at the cover, so she could get under it. She didn't really want to wake Maura up, she just needed her to shift, so she would have enough room on the bed. "Maura, c'mon!"

The honey-blonde stirred and moved slightly, then she turned onto her side, so her back was facing the detective. There was just enough room on the bed for Jane to crawl in, so she did just that as quickly as she could.

"Mmm… Jane? What are you-… Wait-…" Maura tried to stop her friend, but it was too late, Jane was already lying beside her. And just when the brunette's hand brushed against the bare skin of Maura's lower back, she remembered what her friend told her about her sleeping habits when it was hot. Maura was, under that blanket, completely nude.

The detective couldn't find her voice or strength to draw her fingers away from Maura's silk-like skin. She always knew the blonde's skin would be soft, thanks to whatever highly expensive body-lotion she used, but she didn't expect it to be that soft. She didn't want to stop touching it.

"Jane, I told you I sleep nude when I'm hot," Maura said, her voice was tense, yet sleepy and calm. Jane could feel her best friend's body curl up slightly, as if she was trying to hide her nakedness, her muscles were tense as a bowstring, though the detective wasn't sure if it was from fear of arousal.

She should go away. She should get out of that bed, get out of that room and pretend it didn't happen. She should apologize and bolt away. She should do what a friend would do. She shouldn't stay here, in one bed with her completely naked best friend who she was not only attracted to, but also in love with. She shouldn't be aroused by the thought of how soft the skin under her fingers was. She shouldn't think of how would Maura sound when she came.

But she often let emotions and instincts take over her actions, even though she tried so hard to conceal them, it was the easiest way for her to do her job, so as she thought about what she should and shouldn't do, her body acted on its own accord. Her right arm sneaked under the honey-blonde's head, while her left arm warped itself around Maura's waist, bringing the doctor closer to her own body. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Jane felt Maura press her back into her body even more, the doctor's warm, soft skin was making it difficult for the raven-haired woman to think straight.

"I have a feeling that I don't really mind," Jane whispered into her best-friend's ear. She felt Maura's body shudder at her closeness and her words. Fingers of her left hand started, slowly, drawing various shapes onto the soft skin of Maura's belly, moving around her navel in gentle circles. With each passing second, her fingers went lower, then back up, then higher, teasing the silk-like skin of her best friend's abdomen.

The doctor gave a shuddering breath, her right hand grasped the detective's one, interlocking their fingers together. She pressed herself into the body behind her even more, moving her shoulders slightly, seductively, as if she couldn't keep still. Which was true, Jane knew that when the doctor was excited about something, she couldn't stay still. The detective had, through the seven years of their friendship, learnt that every kind movement meant something different and she learnt how to read the honey-blonde's body-language. The sensual rolling of her shoulders and pressing her butt against Jane's front were clear indications of Maura's arousal.

"And I thought I was the one who drank the aphrodisiac," Maura muttered. Jane only chuckled, bringing her fingers higher, until they touched the skin right under her best friend's breasts. The doctor took in a sharp breath, arching her back slightly, so her chest was pushed forward, as if to seek more contact. Encouraged by the woman's reaction, Jane slowly dragged her fingers higher, until they met one hardened nub.

Maura moaned quietly, the detective could tell that she was biting her lip to keep as quiet as possible. She, however, didn't like that idea. She took the nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it around for a bit before tugging at it gently, making the honey-blonde moan again, this time louder.

"You are stronger than any aphrodisiac ever invented," Jane whispered into her best friend's ear and, encouraged by Maura's moans and sighs, took the ear-lobe in between her lips, sucking and nibbling on the soft skin. That action made the doctor take a sharp breath and bend backwards, so she pushed her chest further into Jane's hand. "I don't know how I resisted you for so long. I don't know how I could have so much self-control, but it wore off… I want you, Maur."

"Oh god, Jane," came a breathy response from the blond woman. It only made the detective smirk and her touch on her best friend's breast loosened. Her fingers were now tracing the areola with slow, gentle, feather-like touches.

Maura responded by whining in frustration at the loss of contact. With her right hand, she gripped her best friend's fingers in between her own harder, as if to get the detective to touch her more. Jane, however, didn't give the doctor what she so obviously wanted. She wasn't sure how this will affect their friendship, and though she would love to take their relationship onto the next level, since they'd been basically dating for more than four years, she didn't know what Maura thought of that. She wasn't sure if Maura would want something deeper from their relationship, or if she would just go with it now, because of the aphrodisiac in her system, and then, in the morning, pretend it didn't happen.

Jane needed to gain some time, to assure herself that she wanted to take the risk of fucking not only Maura, but their whole relationship. Though her body seemed determined to make love to the doctor for at least once in her life and it didn't matter that it might be the first and the last time.

"Jane-…" Maura whispered, pulling the detective out of the sea of thoughts she'd been in. She had her head turned to the side, so she was looking at Jane, their faces so close to each other that they could feel the other's breath on their lips.

"Yeah?" Jane asked, her voice trembling with uncertainty. If she hadn't hesitated, she probably would have her hand between Maura's legs by now. But she didn't want to put her best friend and their relationship into the position where neither of them would know how to act around the other.

"What are we doing?"

Jane's blood run cold, all her bravery left her and her instincts didn't know where to go now.

Of course she would ask that! She was Maura, for heaven's sake! It didn't matter that for her, the sexual release was a physical need of every human being and a way of strengthen her immune system, she was still Maura, the socially awkward, cute, nice Maura who didn't take their friendship for granted, because she had never had a best friend. Of course she would hesitate about it more than Jane did! She was never one to follow her guts, instincts or whatever you want to call it. She needed a proof, preferably a laboratory proved one, that things were what they were before she could make a conclusion. She never assumed, never guessed, rarely risked when she knew she could lose. And even though Jane couldn't control the way her body reacted to Maura, she always tried to cover it up with the 'best friend touchy feely' shit, just to make sure nobody knew of her love for the honey-blonde. Therefore, Maura couldn't possibly have collected enough data to make a conclusion.

Jane looked into those gorgeous, hazel-green eyes and smiled softly. This was not only the most literal, intelligent and full-of-fun-facts Dr. Isles. This was Maura. The cute, nice, wordy, understanding, sweet, loveable, gentle, caring, sometimes dumb Maura. _Her_ Maura. And, as she came to know a long time ago, there wasn't a reason for her to hide anything from her Maura.

"What we should have done a long time ago," the detective said quietly, her voice, even though it was just above a whisper, was low, raspy, seductive, yet soothing and filled with love. Instincts kicked in again and Jane leaned in, closing the small distance between their lips.

The touch sent a jolt of electricity-like arousal through the detective. She had only a little time to notice the velvety softness of her best friend's lips before both of their mouths opened and all of Jane's attention was consumed by the hot, slick, nimble muscle that was warping around Jane's own tongue in a slow, sweet dance filled with gentle care and love. The detective didn't even know when she freed her right hand from under Maura's head and plopped herself on it, letting the doctor roll onto her back ever so slightly, so they could have a better access to each other's mouth.

The kiss was long and slow, yet passionate, hot and everything it should be. Jane had kissed a few women before, but neither men nor women who she'd ever kissed had been as good and felt as normal, as right as the honey-blonde. If this was what kissing Maura felt like every time, Jane didn't want to stop, ever.

She didn't realize that the kiss had turned from slow and passionate into fast and needy, nor did she realize that she let go of the control of the kiss, until she heard herself moan into Maura's mouth. The sound was low, almost purr-like, and it was soon followed by the doctor's higher, louder, more lady-like whimper. Maura's hand moved from the spot on her side onto Jane's top-clad torso, up the side of her chest, to the shoulder and then higher, until it tangled into the mane of black, curly hair, to keep the detective right where she was.

Instincts made their planes known to Jane when she felt herself break the kiss. Maura's whine of displeasure at the loss of contact, however, turned into a whimper of delight when the detective's lips and teeth found their place on the spot right under the doctor's left ear, which was one of the most sensitive erogenous zones of her body. The whimper then turned into a low moan, thanks to the gentle nips of the raven-haired woman's teeth on the sensitive skin.

Jane's left hand moved to her best friend's chest again, gently grasping one of Maura's breasts, kneading it slowly. She could feel the hardened nipple pressing into her palm, right into the healed, yet still sensitive scar tissue. That made the detective loosen her grip on the breast, but before she could let go of it entirely, the honey-blonde's hand grasped her wrist and held her hand close.

"Don't you dare stop touching me, Jane," the doctor whispered heatedly, her words were fast, her voice low and breathless. "You feel so good, everything about you feels good. Whenever you touch me, and it doesn't matter what kind of touch it is, I feel loved, protected and aroused. I love your touches."

"Even with my scars?" the detective asked quietly. Her instincts stepped back again, for a while, so her brain could comprehend the words Maura spoke. She wasn't sure if this was just because of the aphrodisiac on her best friend's part, therefore she wanted to remember everything, every touch, every word, every breath and every moan.

"I think your scars are one of the many reasons why I love your hands so much," Maura answered in a whisper. Jane could hear the tenderness and honesty in her voice, just like she could hear the lust and want.

A warm, gentle squeeze on her hand brought the detective back to reality. Her palm was taken away from Maura's breast, she instantly missed the warmth of the soft skin, and it was brought in front the green-eyed woman's face. The doctor gave a gentle kiss on each of Jane's fingers, then she pressed her lips against the scar in the middle of the detective's palm.

"I hate the way you got them. Every human being is capable of killing when provoked, and I have to admit, when I spoke with that man all those years ago, when I took the scalpel to cut through his clothes to find the photo he had hidden there, I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it without stabbing him to death. I didn't want to cut his clothes, I wanted to pin him down, to the ground, just like had done to you, and cut him open on every spot of his body, so he would bleed out slowly and painfully. I wanted to take his life in the worst, most painful way imaginable, and I have to tell you, I have great imagination," Maura spoke quietly, with such sincerity and coldness in her voice that it made Jane shudder with fear, and, weirdly enough, love and arousal. She'd never seen the doctor act overprotective, she didn't even know that the honey-blonde could act that way, but now, that she actually witnessed it, it made her feel safe and loved. She knew Maura would never hurt her, but the power in her voice made Jane more aroused than she thought was possible.

"But I love the fact that you have them," the doctor kept on talking, her voice now softened and the coldness faded away, just to be replaced by warmth and gentleness. "They are a reminder, not only for you but for everyone who sees them or feels them, of how strong you are, powerful, chivalrous, brave and selfless. They are a reminder of what you are capable of doing for another person's well-being. But, and this is what I love most about them, they are a part of you, Jane. Thanks to them, as well as some other things, I can recognize your touch. When I feel them on my body, I know there's nothing to worry about, because you're with me and you'll protect me. When I feel those scars, I know there's no reason for me to wriggle away from the touch."

Jane was speechless. She couldn't find her voice, couldn't find the thoughts that would describe the relief, content and love she felt. And, what made her feel even more love and relief was the fact that the honey-blonde couldn't lie.

"And now, that you know about my love for your touch and your hands…" Maura said, her voice gaining sultry, seductive undertone that made Jane grow hot and even wetter than she already was in a matter of seconds. Maura's hand, which was still holding the detective's wrist, slowly traveled down, making the tips of the fingers she had kissed only a few seconds ago trail a path down her soft skin, to which the skin answered with an eruption of goose-bumps. Jane's breath hitched in her throat when her fingers caressed her best friend's belly and lower abdomen, and stopped on clean-shaved skin right above the doctor's mound. "…I have to ask you to put them to a good use and fuck me, or else I'll have to do it myself. And, according to your previous touches and the way your hand is trembling right now, you want to participate in that particular activity very much."

With that, the Maura's hand left Jane's right above the apex of her thighs and went up the detective's body, lifting the material of her tank-top slightly along the way. It took only a short moment for Jane's instincts to kick in yet again and she gently pressed the heel of her palm against Maura's abdomen, making her move closer, if it was possible.

"You can be sure, Doctor, that once I'm done with you, you won't be able to say anything but my name," Jane whispered into the doctor's ear in her low, raspy voice. She felt the shudder that overcame the honey-blonde's body and she chose that exact moment to cross the small distance that separated her fingers from Maura's clit.

A loud moan echoed through the room when her fingers met the velvety, moist heat. Well, moist was a wrong word for this situation, Maura was _drenched_. Her clit, already slightly swollen from the sexual frustration and the aphrodisiac, was the first destination of Jane's fingers and the doctor seemed quite alright with that, because when the detective's fingers circled it, slowly, gently applying pressure, she moaned out and her left leg found its way around the raven-haired woman's thighs.

"Hell, Maur, you're so wet," Jane whispered into her best friend's ear, making sure she added more pressure with her fingers when she said the word 'wet'. She then licked the shell of Maura's ear, to what the doctor responded by spreading her legs even more and dragging her left hand up her newfound lover's torso, to her shoulder, to her neck, until it buried itself in the black, wild locks.

"For you, Jane… you don't have any idea of how many pairs of underwear I have ruined because of you…" the doctor whispered hotly, moving her hips in time with Jane's circling fingers. The detective smiled at that comment and pressed her fingers more firmly against the bundle of nerves on the top of Maura's slit, while she took the lobe of the blonde' ear in between her teeth.

Maura whimpered in approval to her newfound lover's actions, her body squirming slightly, her hips moving forwards, to get more pressure. Jane, however, loosened the pressure and kept her touch light and slow. She was a detective and as such, she wanted to investigate every reaction the doctor would give, to find every spot of Maura's body that would make her cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Jane, I swear if you won't put your fingers inside of me and make me come, I will do it myself and I'll only let you watch!" the doctor growled out through gritted teeth. Her muscles were tense from anticipation and her body was still moving in that sensual way that made Jane's mouth go dry.

"Someone's impatient," the detective remarked, pressing her fingers against Maura's clit. That drew a moan out of the doctor's mouth and made her head tilt backwards, which gave Jane perfect access to her neck. With a slight smirk, the raven-haired woman stilled her fingers and kissed the honey-blonde's neck, laying a claim on her in the form of an angry red mark on the skin right under the doctor's ear. "That's not like you at all, Doctor Isles."

"There will be time for getting to know each other's bodies, Jane. There will be time for endless hours of tender love-making and I promise that when we get there, which I, personally, hope will be this Sunday, you can do whatever you want to my body. But right now it's time for a good fuck and an even better orgasm and if you won't do me, I will."

That set something in Jane off. She pressed the bundle of nerves harder with her fingers, which earned her a low purr, then she shifted her fingers further down her best friend's slit, so they were just barely brushing her opening. Maura's hips bucked into the detective's fingers in search for more contact, but the raven-haired woman only chuckled and bit gently onto the earlobe. One of her fingers went barely in and then right out, just to tease the doctor.

"I really look forward to this Sunday then, I will investigate you thoroughly and I will enjoy it very, very much. Maybe us much as you will," the detective purred, pressing her finger into the doctor barely just to pull it right away again, to which the blonde responded by bucking her hips and whining in displeasure. "But right now, I want to hear you beg. And since it's so completely hot when you speak Spanish, I want you to beg me to fuck you in Spanish."

The doctor whined again, as Jane pressed her finger into her yet again. The detective almost could hear the wheels turning inside Maura's head to come up with the best and grammatically correct plea of what she wanted in the foreign language. And it certainly wasn't helping that the raven-haired woman chose that time to suck on Maura's neck.

"C'mon, gorgeous, let me hear it, and I'll let you feel it," Jane purred right into Maura's ear.

The blonde took a deep, shaky breath and gripped a fistful of Jane's hair. And, with a shaky, tensed voice, she whispered: "Por favor, Jane, ¡deja de jorobarme y cojeme! Por favo-oohhh!"

The sentence ended in a delighted moan as Jane quickly, yet gently, slid two her fingers inside of the blonde's body. The detective herself was aroused beyond what she thought possible, Maura's voice, her moans, the rocking of her hips and her Spanish got Jane all worked up. But she knew herself, she knew she could hold it back as long as needed, and she knew Maura, so she knew that when it came to sexual release, the doctor needed it more and faster than her.

Every thrust of her fingers was met halfway by the doctor's hips and every move she made was rewarded by a sigh, moan, whimper or whisper of encouragement. Jane could feel the wetness on her fingers, slowly running down her skin to cover her palm, but she didn't care. The only things that mattered were that Maura spreaded her legs even wider, if that was even possible in their position, that her fingernails scratched the detective's scalp in the most delightful way and that her moans were still higher and louder.

"Oh, dios mío, Jane… más, ¡dame más!" the doctor moaned gripping Jane's hair in her hand, preventing the detective from moving away. Though Jane didn't understand her words, she took them as a good sign. She kissed the spot under Maura's ear again, then she went to suck on her pulse-point, where she could feel how wildly the honey-blonde's heart was beating. Her thumb found its place on the doctor's clit, circling it in sync with the hard and fast thrusts of her fingers.

"You like that?" the detective purred, driving into her best friend even harder, curling her fingers upwards slightly.

"God, yes! Yes!" the doctor cried out while her back straightened and her hips bucked wildly against Jane's fingers. The detective couldn't keep the smug smirk from her face; she found Maura's G-spot on their first time. "Right there, Jane! Just like that! Oohh, don't stop, babe! Don't you dare stop!"

"Never, gorgeous. I'm never going to stop," Jane whispered reassuringly into Maura's ear. Her kisses on the Medical Examiner's neck softened and when she felt how the doctor's body started to contract around her fingers in nearing climax, she lifted her head and looked down, though she didn't slow down the thrusts of her fingers. She wanted to see Maura's face when she came. "I know that you're right on the edge, gorgeous, and I want you to come, hard. All. Over. My. Hand."

That was all it took. A strong spasm caught the blonde's body, her legs clasped closed, holding Jane's hand between them a hostage, her back straightened and her hips bucked with every violent shudder that overcame her. And through all that, she repeated Jane's name like her own personal mantra that was supposed to get her even higher off the ground and into that realm full of pleasure.

Only when her breathing calmed slightly and her full-body shudders changed into small, occasional shivers did Jane stopped moving her fingers and pulled them out of the doctor's sensitive core. Maura turned her face towards Jane as far as their position would allow and smiled a weak, tired smile. The detective held her gaze, a small, mischievous smirk playing on her lips. When she was sure the Maura was looking solemnly at her, she brought her still wet left hand to her lips and made a show of sucking every one of her fingers clean, not even trying to conceal the hums of content at how good her best friend tasted. It made the doctor's eyes widen.

After a short time, Maura turned her body around in Jane's arms, so she was facing the detective. She pecked the raven-haired woman's lips gently, then she smiled. "I certainly didn't expect our evening to turn into this, though I must say, I am happy it did. But I still have something to do before tonight is over."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Jane asked with mock surprise in her voice, her right eyebrow rose slightly, her chocolate eyes shining with content and mischief.

With speed and strength Jane didn't know the doctor possessed, Maua quickly turned their positions, so the detective was lying flat on her back with the blonde straddling her hips. The Medical Examiner then gently took the fabric of the detectives top in between her fingers, touching the tanned skin underneath, which sent shivers of arousal down the raven-haired woman's body.

Maura smirked at that. "You, of course. And for that, this needs to go."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be another chapter after this, so if you're interested in this story, stick around :) And if not, well, thanks for reading! <strong>

**I just have one question. Could you tell me what you think? If the storyline flows or not-so-much, if I made the 'bedroom scene' good enough, since I'm still kind of new to that, and you know, stuff like that. Thank you. **

**So, thanks for reading and see ya soon (hopefully)! **


	2. Morning Coffee

**Hey, guys! **

**First, let me apologize for all the mistakes I did in the previous chapter and in this one, as well. I read the first chapter the day after I posted it and I was like "why the f**k did I use the 'honey-blonde' so much!?" I know why I did it, I mean, I hate when there are their names mentioned in each and every sentence of the story, but this wasn't any better. Yeah, it got on my nerves, too. But it should all be corrected now!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. I didn't expect this story to have such a positive response from you, guys! But thank you! It only made me more eager to write another **_**Rizzoli&Isles**_** story I have planned in my head!**

**So, this is the second and the last chapter of this fiction! I must admit, I don't know where this idea came from, but it's here and I actually kind of like how I wrote it, which doesn't happen often. But you are the judges here, so let me know what you think! **

**Now, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>With speed and strength Jane didn't know the doctor possessed, Maua quickly turned their positions, so the detective was lying flat on her back with the honey-blonde straddling her hips. The Medical Examiner then gently took the fabric of the detectives top in between her fingers, touching the tanned skin underneath, which sent shivers of arousal down the raven-haired woman's body. <em>

_Maura smirked at that. "You, of course. And for that, this needs to go." _

Jane lifted her hands up to allow the doctor to take her top off. As soon as Maura threw the now useless piece of fabric across the room without actually caring where it landed, she leaned down and captured the detective's lips with her own. It was a searing kiss, a one that contained the love and frustration of years of concealed attraction and sexual need for each other. Their tongues met immediately, in a heated, passionate fight for dominance, which, for once in her life, Jane chose to lose willingly. She let Maura take the lead over the kiss and, with that, over the next course of action.

The Medical Examiner left her best friend's lips when both of their mouths felt sore and when both of their breaths were short. Jane felt the doctor's lips on her neck right after that, kissing, nipping and sucking on her pulse point. The hot, wet mouth slowly made its way towards the detective's ear and took the earlobe inside, in between the awaiting teeth.

"Thank you," Maura whispered sexily into Jane's ear after she released her earlobe.

"For what?" the detective asked, her voice even huskier and raspier than usual, from the arousal and slight nervousness.

"For giving yourself to me," the doctor answered in a whisper, though now her voice held more soothing, gentle tone. "I know how difficult it is for you to give up control and I'm thanking you for doing just that. I want you to know if you want me to stop-…"

"Don't give me a way of chickening out if you want this to continue," Jane cut her off, but the doctor only looked at her in the way that made the detective's heart clench, her knees weak, her core wet, her mouth shut and her body ready to willingly obey anything that came out of the honey-blonde's mouth.

"If you want me to stop, say so," Maura finished, looking her best friend straight in the eye. "If I do something you're uncomfortable with or if I do something you like and want me to keep doing it, tell me. I want you to know that I would never force you into anything. The control is in your hands. You can tell me whatever you want me to do and I'll do it. Don't forget that, okay?"

Jane nodded her head quickly and pecked the blonde's lips in gratitude. Of course she knew Maura would never hurt her, there isn't a bone in the doctor's body that would be able to hurt her best friend, but the detective needed the reassurance more than she was willing to admit.

"Thanks, Maur, but right now, I just want you to make me come and I don't care how," the detective growled out against the Medical Examiner's lips, then she kissed her again. For the first few moments of the kiss, it was clear that Maura was ready to submit to her best friend. Jane, however, had other planes. She only opened her mouth in an invitation and waited, until the doctor got the hint and slid her tongue into the raven-haired woman's awaiting mouth.

Jane allowed a small moan to escape her throat at the feeling of Maura's nimble, skilled tongue in her mouth, ravishing and lavishing the detective's mouth at the same time. And then, that skilled tongue traveled down, to Jane's jaw-line, to her neck and to her pulse-point, where it licked the skin until the raven-haired woman couldn't keep another moan in. A pair of skilled lips then started kissing the flesh and sucking on it, until both women were sure Jane had an angry red mark on her neck.

Only then did Maura move downwards, to her best friend's collarbone and to her chest. She took one of the nipples into her mouth and the other in between her fingers, playing with both nubs with her eyes glued to Jane's face, where she could see the expression of pleasure and slight impatience. The doctor then sucked the nipple into her mouth, humming quietly in content, drawing another quiet moan out of her best friend.

Jane's left hand went instinctively into the doctor's blond hair, holding her right where she were, while at the same time tugging at the golden locks to make her move downwards, where she wanted her the most. She herself wasn't sure what she wanted Maura to do, but the doctor seemed to have a plan, because she smirked up at Jane and went to suck on the other breast, leaving the first one wet and sensitive to the air that seemed cool on the nipple.

After she gave the same amount of attention to both of Jane's breasts, Maura moved down, slowly, kissing every inch of the detective's soft, tanned skin she could reach. She was moving slowly, as if she wanted to deliver as much attention to her friend's body as she could, even though it was killing the other woman. The detective thought that the murdering pace of the doctor's ministrations was the result of her previous climax, but it had done nothing to ease the ache she was feeling in her core. She needed Maura to touch her, as soon as possible.

"Maur," Jane breathed out just when her best friend's lips reached her belly-button. Green eyes looked up at her, straight into her eyes and the honey-blonde's nimble tongue dipped right into her navel. It was the most erotic sight the detective had ever laid her eyes on and it only made her want the doctor to do her more. "Stop-… stop teasing, gorgeous."

Maura's fingers quickly slipped past the hem of her shorts, taking the now useless piece of clothing away from the detective's body together with her panties. The next thing Jane felt was something soft, wet and warm pressing on her clit. She gave out a small moan at the touch, her left hand, which hadn't left Maura's hair, griped at the golden locks to keep the doctor right where she were. However, it didn't seem that Maura had any intention of leaving, quite the opposite. The doctor shifted her body in between her legs, as if to find a more comfortable position, but her tongue never left her best friend's heat.

Small moans filled the room, but neither of them could tell which one belonged to whom. The only thing Jane knew and cared about was the delight that Maura's touches created in her lover belly. She could feel her abdominal muscles clench from the pleasure and she knew the doctor could feel it too. But it wasn't enough and they both knew it.

Jane's hand in Maura's hair pulled the doctor even closer to the heat between those toned legs, if it was possible, and the Medical Examiner moaned quite loudly at the act of dominance and power from the half-Italian, which caused a wave of pleasure and a shudder course through the detective's body. Maura applied more pressure with her tongue onto the hardened nub at the apex of Jane's thighs, then she took the buddle of nerves between her lips, sucking at it gently. She wanted to bring her best friend the same pleasure she had been given by the detective earlier.

"Oh God, Maura…" the raven-haired woman moaned quietly, her body started to squirm beneath Maura's touch, her hips bucking into the awaiting mouth. The doctor knew by the reactions that her best friend wasn't far from falling apart in her arms, and so she sucked hard on the clit in her mouth and slipped the middle and ring fingers of her right hand into the detective's heat.

Jane moaned a bit louder this time, her back arching from the bed slightly. She was close, so damn close, and the ministrations of her best friend only added the fuel into the fire of desire that burned inside of her. But it never seemed enough. She was in need for that release; she had needed it ever since she got to know Maura. And now, that it was here, that she just needed to reach out with her hand and she would grasp it, she felt terrified. Of course, Maura had been there through many bad, ugly things, she had seen Jane at her best and worst and she never once considered leaving, the detective was sure of that. But an orgasm, while a natural reaction of a human body to intense sexual stimulation to Maura, was, to Jane, something to be shared with only the person who she loved and who loved her. It was the state of the biggest vulnerability to her and she needed to know that whoever was there to live through it with her wasn't going to leave after seeing her like that.

Maura wasn't going to leave, she would never leave, Jane was as sure of that as she was of her own name. But there still was something holding her back. Love. She was in love with Maura, had been for a long time. But she didn't know if Maura felt the same, or if she even accepted her feelings. She was going down on the detective, yes, but she could be doing this just because the raven-haired woman had brought her to an orgasm before and she wanted to return the favor. Maybe it was just about the aphrodisiac and Maura's frustration, not about concealed feelings and attraction.

"Stop over-thinking this, beautiful," Maura's gentle, sweet, soft, yet firm voice brought her out of her thoughts and back into the raw throes of passion and pleasure. Jane mewled quietly at the feeling of the doctor's fingers moving inside and out of her, inside and out, again and again, in a soft, yet hard, almost maddening pace. "Let go. I've got you. I've always got you, beautiful. Let me see you fall into pieces, so I can put you back together. I will put you back together; I will do my best to always put you back together, no matter what. Trust me. Let go."

That was all Jane needed. Her back arched from the bed even more, her muscles got caught in the most pleasurable spasm she had felt in a long time. Her mind went blank and for blissful seven seconds, she couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't speak. She could only feel the white-hot pleasure coursing through her body, melting together with her blood and bringing every memory, every thought into oblivion.

She lay back onto the mattress, completely spent and completely satisfied, with a smile on her face and peace in her soul. The sheen of sweat on her skin and the gentle, dull pain in her relaxed muscles bothered her as much as last-year's snow when Maura covered them both with a blanket and put her protective arm around Jane's waist.

"Maur?" the raven-haired woman muttered, not able to open her mouth fully. Her muscles weren't cooperating with her, they were too tired to move, and her eye-lids felt heavier than after she had gone three days without sleeping in a row. She wanted to say so many things, wanted to whisper into Maura's ear how much love she felt for her until the honey-blonde fell asleep. But her body decided against it. She couldn't even bring herself to move.

"Shhhh," the doctor whispered against the skin of the detective's neck once she crawled there. She snuggled up into Jane's side and kissed the angry-red mark on the raven-haired woman's pulse-point gently, as if to apologize for how she created it. She then let her head fall into the crook between Jane's shoulder and neck, their bodies fitting perfectly in that position. "We'll talk later, beautiful. Now it's time for you to sleep. You need it more than anything."

"Maur…" Jane repeated, this time far more sleepily than before. She turned her head towards Maura, so her nose was buried in the vanilla-smelling hair and a lazy smile crawled onto her lips. "Love ya."

"Sleep, beautiful. There will be time for talking later," the doctor said, her own voice sleepy and tired. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Jane woke up to the sound of shower running. She didn't even need to open her eyes to recognize where she was; the soft material of the sheets on her naked skin and the feel of the mattress under her body was way too familiar for her not to know where she was. She had woken up in the same room, in the same bed, what seemed more times than she did in her own bed. Even though her eyes were still closed, she smiled a lazy smile. It was normal by now for her to wake up in the middle of the big bed with a still warm spot on the mattress right next to her and with the sound of the shower in the bathroom.<p>

For the past seven years of their friendship and sleepovers, which gained on frequency the longer the two of them knew each other, they had build some kind of a morning routine together. Maura would always be the one to wake up first and it didn't matter if her cell-phone was on or if her alarm clock was set. She had some kind of a clock in her unconsciousness which could wake her up at the same hour every day. That's why she would always be the one who got out of the bed first, and she had always managed doing that without waking Jane. Then she would go into the shower and that was usually the time for Jane to wake up. If she woke up while Maura was in the shower, she would make her way into the kitchen to brew some coffee. She only recently learned how to use that weird device Maura called a coffee-machine, while Jane secretly called it a coffee-porn-maker, just to brew coffee the doctor enjoyed. Other times Jane would wake up a bit later to the scent of coffee and breakfast, sometimes it would be pancakes, sometimes waffles, and after a difficult case, or after a nightmare, it would be fried eggs and bacon.

Once she finally managed to convince her eyes to open, she smiled to herself. The feeling of calm happiness settled in her belly at how relaxed she was. It only took her a moment to remember what had lead to her spending the night in Maura's bed, though this time naked. And even though she knew she should be worried, scared, angry or upset, she couldn't bring herself to feel any of those emotions. She only could feel happiness and excitement unlike any other she had ever felt.

She managed to get herself out of the bed and stretch out, just to get her body to function correctly. After what Maura had done to it the previous night, Jane's muscles felt too relaxed and she almost feared they couldn't keep her standing. However, her body was working more than fine as she walked around the room to find her tank-top and shorts. Once she was decent, she made her way down, the lazy and slow movements and the grumpy mood she usually had in the morning were replaced by slightly chipper, yet still lazy movements and a smile on her face.

Making her way down the stairs, she prayed her ma wasn't there. She loved her mother and even though she would never admit it out loud, she loved having her around, but right now, she didn't want her ever-curious, annoying and stubborn mother to be anywhere near the kitchen. Jane needed to talk to Maura about what happened previous night and what exactly it meant for their relationship, and if Angela was anywhere near, the conversation would have be postponed for indefinite period of time. And Jane didn't want to wait who knows how long just to speak to the doctor about what happened.

When she got into the kitchen and found it empty, she thanked God, all of the angels and saints for keeping her mother wherever the hell she had been the previous night. She instantly took two cups, their cups, out of the cupboard and prepared to fight another war against Maura's coffee-machine.

She hummed all the while she was brewing the coffee. She even thought about making something for breakfast, but she didn't want to set Maura's place on fire, and besides, she loved Maura's cooking, even though it was, most of the times, the healthiest food she had ever eaten.

She set Maura's coffee mug onto the kitchen counter, then she took hers in her hands and took a small sip, leaning with her back against the counter. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to Maura. Should she be straight forward about her feelings and go with her head against the wall? Should she even tell Maura? Jane was never good with words and she knew it, she was always better at acting her feelings out. Maura was the one who did most of the speaking in their relationship.

Maybe she should let Maura speak first, maybe the doctor will tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. And maybe she will suggest keeping their relationship where it was now and lock what happened between them away, into the box that read 'never meant to happen, don't mention it again'. Or maybe she will act as if nothing happened. Or she will-…

A sound of oh so familiar soft, quiet tapping of bare feet on the wooden floor brought Jane out of her thoughts. She knew that sound like the back of her hand. It was the sound that made her heart jump every morning when she heard it, because she knew it was the sound only she had ever gotten to hear. Maura was a person, who had that, for Jane incomprehensible, need to always look her best, and so she never walked out of her bedroom if she weren't one hundred per cent sure she looked as close to perfection as she could. Never, apart from times when she knew it were only Jane and her. The detective noticed that if only the two of them were in the house, the honey-blonde preferred to wear her yoga pants and some of the shirts or t-shirts the raven-haired woman had here in case of an unplanned sleepover. It made the detective feel immensely proud that Maura trusted her enough to walk around her in something else than her designer clothes and without her always perfect make-up.

Soon enough, Maura appeared, with her hair still wet and all over her beautiful face, which now bore a lazy, almost sleepy expression. She was dressed in Jane's old, flannel, checked, red-brown-black button-up shirt that reached to the middle of the doctor's creamy-white thighs, leaving the rest of her legs at the mercy of the detective's wandering eyes; her hands were hanging at her sides loosely, but only the tips of her gentle, perfectly feminine fingers were visible thanks to the long sleeves of the shirt.

"Morning," the doctor said as the sounds of her steps stopped, a smile was clearly written in her voice.

"Good morning," Jane answered, not able to fight off the smile at the sight of her beautiful best friend. She took a quick sip of her coffee, then nodded her head in the direction of the cup that was impatiently awaiting Maura's attention. "I made you coffee. Guess you'll need it, according to how you look."

"I slept like a baby, that's why I'm so lazy today. The only thing I want to do is to get back into that bed and sleep through the day, so the coffee is very much appreciated. Thank you," the doctor smiled a sleepy smile. She took the cup in her hands, brought it to her face and took in the scent of the liquid, then she gazed at Jane with curious, mischievous, playfully accusing, yet completely sexy look in her eyes. "Instant?"

The detective chuckled, this was so like Maura! Though the fact that she seemed sleepy wasn't like her at all. Maura was always chipper in the morning, she was full of energy especially in the morning after she had sex. Jane was normally the lazy one in the morning. This made the detective's abdominal muscles clench, and not in the good way. What if she didn't do a good job? What if Maura had faked her orgasm just out of pity? Could she do that when she couldn't lie? Was faking an orgasm a lie in Maura's eyes? Well, she had told Jane once that she had never told a guy he had been good when he actually hadn't been, but was faking the same as lying?

"When was the last time I made you instant?" Jane asked, forcing a smirk on her lips and the thoughts into the back of her mind. If everything went as planned, she will get her answers soon. Hell, did she hope everything would go smooth! But as she knew her luck, either her Ma or one of her brothers would burst in any moment. Or Jack will call. Oh God, she had completely forgotten about Jack!

Maura smiled at her from behind the coffee mug and took a sip of the liquid, humming contently at its flavor. "Hmm, this is so good. And the last time you had made me instant coffee was right before you learnt how to use my coffee-machine. Which is probably around the same time you learnt how to make my favorite coffee."

"Yeah, handling that alien was one of the most difficult things I have ever had to learn!" the detective exclaimed, pointing with her right hand at the coffee-machine that she had called her enemy for as long as she knew about its existence. She then took another sip of her coffee and looked at Maura, who seemed to be enjoying her cup, since she was holding the porcelain in between her lips and her eyes were closed while she sipped at the liquid. "But I still don't see the difference between brewed and instant. Caffeine is caffeine, and it doesn't matter if you fight a war against your coffee-machine before you get a cup of coffee, right?"

"It's not an alien. And, caffeine in the instant is not entirely the same as caffeine in brewed coffee. While both contain caffeine, it's in different amount and quality," Maura said, the sleepiness in her voice slowly fading. She took a seat on one of the bar-stools and put her mug onto the kitchen counter. Jane had to turn her head to the side so she could see her. "Besides, instant not only tastes awfully, it also contains many compounds and substances that are dangerous to human body, such as preservatives. Studies have shown that it can as well increase the risk of bladder cancer in women, though new researches had proven that theory is doubtful. So, all in all, instant is just a substitute for the real thing."

"And you don't like substitutes?" the detective asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course not! Though sometimes, I had to use a substitute because I couldn't get what I really wanted," the doctor muttered the last sentence, but Jane still could hear her. She frowned slightly. Was Maura talking about the previous night? Was it possible that in this case, Jane was just a substitute for someone else Maura had wanted but couldn't get her hands on? "Oh, have you seen my cell phone? Susie was supposed to e-mail me if the lab tests could get the DNA from our suicide victim. I still can't quite understand why such a beautiful young woman as our Jane Doe would want to kill herself, especially with overdoing heroine."

"You think it's a suspicious death?" Jane asked as she turned around and looked through the kitchen counter, instantly spotting the phone. She reached for it and handed it to Maura without another word, since she was still preoccupied forming conspiracy theories about what Maura said just seconds ago.

"You were there when I examined her, you said it yourself that it was a suicide," the doctor pointed out calmly as she took the phone and frowned at it. "And I agree with you, it's a suicide. But I find myself wondering what could have lead to that. You have seen her, she had a very nice bone-structure-… when did I turn my phone off?"

"Don't know," the detective shrugged even though she knew it was only a rhetorical question.

"That's weird, I almost never turn my phone off and I-… oh, shoot…" Maura sighed, looking at her phone with a frown, as if it had just eaten her favorite lab-rat.

"What?" Jane asked with a curious and worried expression on her face. Her back straightened and her shoulders squared, her whole body perked up and her instincts went to overdrive. No matter what, her first instinct was always to protect Maura and she couldn't ignore that even if she wanted to. She knew how to suppress the instinct of self-preservation; however she could never brush the instinct to protect the Medical Examiner off.

"It's Jack. He sent me five text messages last night," the doctor said quietly, looking over them. Jane's shoulders fell and her expression changed to a disappointed one just for a second, before she managed to get her less than cooperative muscles under control. She forced a neutral expression onto her face as she studied the as well neutral expression on her best friend's face.

This wasn't helping the situation. Not only Maura got five text messages from the man she found herself 'wildly attracted to' through one night, but it was also the night where the doctor had slept with her best friend. Besides, she could look neutral and completely calm even if she were in a sea with only three hungry sharks swimming circles around her and even though there normally were some signs that the detective had learned to read, right now there was none that would tell her what was going on inside that big brain of Maura's. So with Jane's nerves and panic kicking in, the detective couldn't read the Medical Examiner's face as well as she normally could and her gut-feeling wasn't working either, due to the nervous spasms in her abdomen.

Maura typed some quick message, then put the cell-phone back onto the kitchen counter. That made Jane frown even more. Maura was a person who could spend hours texting with someone she liked or felt a connection to. As far as Jane knew, the doctor absolutely adored Jack and the presence of the detective had never stopped her from texting or flirting with other people before. Did one night spent together in biblical sense change that?

"Aren't you gonna like, write him a 'good morning essay' instead of an answer or something?" Jane asked, trying to calm herself down with the joke. It worked, slightly, but the spasms were in her stomach as soon as they left when she saw that there wasn't even a slightest indication of a smile on her best friend's face.

"No," the doctor answered. The simplicity of the word made Jane growl.

"That's it? Just an ordinary 'no'?" the detective asked, not able to contain her Italian nature. She turned towards the doctor fully, her voice rising slightly with every word, her hands wildly gesticulating and her eyes wide and shining almost dangerously. "Now you chose not to dwell on the answer, but when I need something fast for the investigation, you have to point out every little thing there is to point out before you tell me what you've got!"

"And what do you want to hear?" the doctor asked, looking Jane straight in the eyes with a complete calmness. She took her coffee mug into her hands, though she didn't take a sip from it. "That I do not write 'good morning essays' or that I don't find it necessary to send him a long message, which would indicate that I'm interested in having a relationship with him when I'm not interested at all?"

"Wait, why are you not interested?"

"Because of the same reason I'm not interested in drinking instant coffee."

"He tastes bad?" Jane asked with her right eyebrow arched in her typical 'really' look.

"I cannot tell you since I've never actually tried it," the doctor said matter-of-factly, shrugging her right shoulder. "But I can tell you that he was merely a substitute."

"Didn't you say that you were 'wildly attracted to him'?" the detective growled out the last part of the sentence, she still couldn't believe that the doctor found the man attractive. Yes, he seemed nice, he did have some kind of a charm and they did have a lot in common, but if Jane were honest, she couldn't picture Jack and Maura together, even though she had said they were perfect for each other. She had only said that for the sake of her best friend's happiness and she still remembered the pain she had felt when she had said those words. "That's not something you say just for fun."

"I know that and yes, I did," Maura admitted, not moving her gaze from Jane's eyes. "But even though I can't lie, I can keep some things to myself. Yes, I did find myself wildly attracted to him. But there is a person who I find myself attracted to more than every human I've ever felt attraction to, combined."

"Who, Ian?" the half-Italian growled out, breaking the eye-contact they shared and looking down onto the kitchen-counter, onto her mug of coffee.

"He had been my biggest interest, once," the doctor nodded her head. The honesty of that statement broke Jane's heart. "But he was only a cup of instant coffee I had drunk before I discovered brewed coffee."

"C'mon, Maura, it's too early for your word games," the detective all but whined with an almost pained expression on her face.

"What I'm saying is that he had been my biggest love interest before I met someone else who took that place and who is far ahead of him when it comes to comparing the attraction I feel for various people," Maura explained in her best 'patient doctor' voice that she used only with Jane and only when she was trying to both keep herself from saying something without thinking it through first, and keep Jane from bursting.

"Oh, so who is this love interest? The Doctor 'How-Are-We-Feeling-Today'? The blue-collar, half-Italian, 'I-wanna-lick-your-face' auto-mechanic? The dead guy who wanted to make you into a statute and call you his master-piece? Because with Jack and Ian out, I don't see any other love interest you could have!"

"That's because you're looking in all the wrong places," the doctor said calmly, with a small smile on her face. She let go of her coffee-mug and got down from the stool making it into quite a show as she moved her body sensually, still looking the detective in the eyes. "All the men you have just listed were various brands of instant coffee I have tried, because I couldn't find a way to drink what I knew would be the most delicious brewed coffee in this world. I could only smell it and it drove me crazy with my inability to get it. So I had to try instant coffee, in false hopes that they would, just maybe, be able to satisfy my thirst. None of them were. But I have finally tasted the brewed coffee I've been craving for years and I'm not going to drink anything else, ever again, so why keep instant in my cupboard when I know I won't be drinking it?"

"What the fuck are you going on about?!" the detective exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, in the sign of frustration.

Maura took a few steps closer to Jane, so there were only inches separating them. Her hands found the ones of the raven-haired woman and the doctor brought them down, interlocking their fingers together. The detective wouldn't be able to fight back even if she wanted to. The close proximity of Maura's body, the heat radiating from her skin and the sweet, soft, fresh scent that was citrus, vanilla, lavender and simply Maura were intoxicating and she never wanted to let go of those feelings. It was as if Maura's closeness was a drug and Jane was a helpless addict.

"I didn't really care about those men. They all were just substitutes for the real thing, and not very good ones, if I may add," the doctor almost whispered. Neither of them realized they've been leaning closer to each other until they could feel one another's breaths on their lips. A rush of excitement ran through Jane's body when she noticed those gorgeous, darkened, green eyes look at her lips, before gazing back into her eyes. They both licked their lips.

"And who's the real thing?" Jane asked, also in a whisper.

A shudder of excitement and arousal ran down her body when she could feel the word "you" whispered against her lips right before their opened mouth and tongues met in the now familiar, yet so unknown dance of push and pull, give and take, lead and let yourself be led. It was just like their relationship, raw and emotional, yet in complete harmony. They instinctively knew when to take control and when to give it, when to be the aggressive one and when to be submissive.

"So, the real thing, huh?" Jane asked, out of her breath, after the seemingly endless, yet not long enough kiss had ended. "Do I taste as good as the brewed coffee?"

"Well, since we've both just been drinking the brewed coffee, it's only natural that the taste in my mouth is-…" the doctor cut herself short when she saw the look on the detective's face. But then, she smirked a naughty smirk and looked into her best friend's, her lover's and, hopefully, her life partner's chocolate-brown eyes from under her lashes, which gave her naughty, yet innocent look. "Maybe we should do another round of tests. And it should be a complete one, just to make sure that every single inch of your skin tastes even better than the best brewed coffee in this world. But I have a feeling it will take much, much longer than the Sunday we have already agreed on, I hope you don't mind that."

"I don't mind that at all," Jane whispered, leaning forward to capture the doctor's lips with her own.

And their lips were on each other's again, tasting and testing, pushing and pulling, giving and taking, bringing the familiarity of their friendship into the intimate relationship and arousing the other beyond the point of sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is it. The end. Fin. Kaput. Koniec. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, see you guys later, maybe, with my next Rizzoli&amp;Isles story, if I'll have enough courage to post it! Until then, bye! <strong>


End file.
